Perang dan Bayangan
by Riaaanna
Summary: Kapten John H. Watson baru saja kembali dari Afghanistan setelah dibebastugaskan. Ia berbagi taksi dengan seorang pria yang belum pernah ia temui, tapi pria itu berbicara seakan-akan sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. AU, no slash.


**PERANG DAN BAYANGAN**

"Afghanistan atau Irak?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pemandangan London yang sudah terlalu lama aku rindukan dan menengok ke arah orang yang duduk di sebelahku di dalam taksi itu.

"...Apa?"

"Kamu seorang pensiunan tentara yang baru kembali dari perang. Bukan cuma tentara, sebenarnya, kamu seorang dokter tentara," ia menjelaskan. "Di mana, Afghanistan atau Irak?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, tidak segara menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Kami baru saja bertemu di pinggir jalan, saat aku selesai berkunjung dari rumah adik perempuanku, dan aku tidak mengenalnya. Saat itu hanya ada satu taksi yang sedang berjaga dan aku tidak bisa berjalan pulang. Ia tampak sedang terburu-buru. Kami hampir berebut taksi, tapi kemudian ia menawarkan untuk membaginya berdua, karena tujuan kami searah. Aku sangat membutuhkan taksi itu, maka aku menyetujuinya.

Lelaki itu terlihat kurus dan tinggi. Rambutnya hitam dan sedikit keriting, dan kulitnya sangat pucat. Ia mengenakan mantel biru tua yang tebal dengan syal biru yang cocok dengan mantelnya melingkar dengan nyaman di lehernya. Kelihatannya sangat hangat.

Aku kedinginan.

Dan tiba-tiba ia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang dokter tentara yang sudah pensiun, seakan-akan ia telah mengenalku lebih lama dari sepuluh menit.

"Afghanistan," jawabku dengan hati-hati. "Maaf, dari mana kamu tahu aku-"

"Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya padamu, tapi itu akan kedengaran sangat membosankan," ia menjawab, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. "Seperti apa di sana, di Afghanistan?"

Aku kembali memandang keluar jendela, sedikit mengangkat bahu. "Ya, begitulah."

Ia mengangkat alisnya. "'Begitulah'?"

"Kamu pasti sudah sering dengar," jawabku. "Tembakan senjata, perang, bahaya... Itu saja."

"Itu saja?"

"Kenapa kamu penasaran sekali?" aku bertanya kembali padanya, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan keingintahuannya.

"Aku tidak penasaran, aku hanya bosan."

"…Bosan?"

"Ya, bosan," ulangnya. "Aku tidak memaksamu kalau kamu tidak mau bercerita. Ya sudah."

Aku bersandar di tempat dudukku sambil mempertimbangkan apakah aku harus kembali menjawabnya atau mendiamkannya saja.

Aku baru saja kembali dari Afghanistan setelah dibebastugaskan. Bukan secara tidak hormat, bukan. Aku melakukan tugasku dengan cukup baik. Keyakinanku akan hal itu tidak pudar, walaupun peluru yang menembus bahu kiriku beberapa bulan yang lalu menghentikanku dari melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Sejak kembali ke Inggris, aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku mencintai negaraku. Itulah mengapa aku mendaftar sebagai anggota militer, selalu siap bertarung dan berjuang. Aku sangat merindukan London, sungguh.

Tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku sempat menyewa seorang terapis. Dia mendiagnosaku dengan gangguan stres pascatrauma. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat. Kaki kananku pincang, tapi bukan karena tertembak peluru. Pincang di kakiku ini psikosomatik, gangguan yang terjadi akibat apa yang disebut oleh terapisku sebagai trauma.

Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Aku tidak lemah.

Ia pernah menyarankanku untuk menyalurkan apapun yang aku pikirkan ke dalam sebuah jurnal atau blog, tepat setelah ia menyarankanku untuk sering mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang terdekat, karena saat itu aku menjawab, "Aku tinggal sendirian."

Aku kembali menjalani hidup yang tenang, damai, dan membosankan – kehidupan yang sama sekali berbeda dari Afghanistan.

Dan sekarang aku duduk di sebuah taksi bersama seorang asing yang bosan dan ingin aku bercerita kepadanya.

Mungkin tidak ada ruginya.

Akhirnya aku memulai, "Saat aku di Afghanistan, kehidupanku tidak pernah membosankan."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil. "Benarkah? Kedengarannya seru."

"Ya, bisa dibilang seru," jawabku sambil sedikit tertawa. "Tidak setiap hari kamu bisa berlari-lari di pasir sambil membawa senapan, di bawah matahari yang terik, berteriak-teriak dalam kepanikan seperti orang gila."

Senyumnya melebar. "Apakah kamu dulu seorang kapten?"

Mataku membelalak. "Ya… Ya, pangkatku kapten. Dan kamu, seorang peramal?"

Ia meledak dengan tawa mendengar ucapanku tadi. "Tidak, tidak, aku bukan peramal. Ayo, lanjutkan ceritamu."

Aku terus memandanginya dengan curiga sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku adalah seorang dokter tentara dulu. Kalau dipikir kembali, itu pekerjaan yang aneh."

Lelaki disampingku itu menegakkan posisi duduknya dan tampak sangat tertarik dengan ocehanku yang tidak sepenuhnya berarti. "Kenapa menurutmu itu aneh?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanyaku dengan senyum pahit. "Aku menembakkan senjata sambil menyembuhkan orang."

Pikiranku berpacu kembali ke masa-masa itu. Sinar matahari yang tidak kenal ampun membakar kulitku hingga hangus. Puluhan peluru melesat di sekitarku, memecah udara yang kering. Aku ingat berlari di medan perang di tengah teriakan yang membisingkan – teriakan semangat kemenangan, teriakan keputusasaan.

Aku menarik nafas, merasa seperti menghirup udara yang panas dan sesak. Aku hampir masih bisa mencium aroma darah yang tumpah di padang pasir, bertebaran seraya tentara-tentara yang lain tersungkur di tanah.

Mataku pelan-pelan terbuka. Aku bahkan tidak sadar telah menutupnya untuk sejenak. Tangan kiriku mulai sedikit gemetaran, dan aku segera mengepalkan dan melepaskannya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan getarannya.

Ia memandangku dan menunggu dengan sabar. Aku segera menyembunyikan tanganku ke dalam kantong jaketku, sadar bahwa ia pasti memperhatikan sikapku yang sangat aneh. Memalukan sekali.

"Maaf," aku bergumam.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja kalau kamu mau."

Aku tersenyum, berterima kasih atas pengertiannya. "Medan perang itu adalah tempat yang kacau, karena setiap hari aku dikelilingi kematian. Mataku hanya bisa melihat kehancuran dan pertempuran."

"Kamu pasti sangat berani."

"Itu yang mereka semua katakan," aku menjawab. "Padahal ketakutan itu ada dimana-mana."

"Tapi kamu melawannya. Itu berani."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang asing ini terus memujiku. Ia terus berbicara seakan-akan ia sudah mengenalku sejak lama. "Sebenarnya, ketakutanku bukan kematian. Aku sudah siap untuk mati sejak hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di Afghanistan."

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ketakutanku bukan kematian. Ketakutanku adalah kegagalan."

Suaraku tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan, dan ia menatapku dengan heran.

Aku menarik nafas lebih dalam. "Kalau aku mati di medan perang, mungkin aku akan bangga. Mungkin aku akan dianggap berjasa, dan sebenarnya itu melegakan karena tugasku sudah selesai."

Kalau aku bertahan dan selamat dari perang, aku ingin hidupku benar-benar berarti.

"Kegagalan apa yang kamu takutkan?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Menyelamatkan nyawa sesama tentara. Itu yang aku lakukan. Kalau aku gagal dalam satu-satunya hal yang sudah begitu lama aku tekuni dan dalami, aku bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi kamu dokter yang berpengalaman."

"Kamu kedengarannya sangat yakin."

"Kamu terlihat profesional."

Kali ini aku yang tertawa. Lalu kami diselimuti keheningan, dan aku mulai mengingatnya.

"Aku sering melihat mereka mati. Teman-teman seperjuangan dan tentara-tentara sebangsa direnggut nyawanya hanya dengan satu peluru di tempat yang salah. Dan itulah mengapa aku bertugas di sana. Mereka mengandalkanku dan menaruh harapan yang begitu tinggi. Tapi aku tidak selalu berhasil."

Tanganku mulai gemetaran lagi. Aku mengeluarkannya dari kantong jaketku, mulai melemaskan jari-jariku, lalu kembali menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Mereka jatuh dan sekarat dan meninggal. Dan aku seharusnya menyelamatkan mereka. Aku memiliki kesempatan dan semua kemampuan yang dibutuhkan, dan mereka terbaring di sana menunggu untuk diselamatkan."

Aku mendengar suaraku mulai pecah, maka aku menarik nafas yang bahkan lebih dalam.

"Kadang-kadang aku terlambat. Kadang-kadang mereka tidak selamat."

"Tidak ada orang yang sempurna," jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Memang tidak ada, tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya."

Taksi yang kami tumpangi kembali berubah sunyi. Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasakan kelegaan menyebar di dadaku. Aku baru saja menceritakan hampir seluruh kisah hidupku kepada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Tetapi ia mendengarkan dan mengerti, seakan-akan kami bukan orang asing, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

"Kamu bertahan di medan perang," ia memulai. "Itu bagus."

"Saat aku masih disana, aku selalu bersemangat," jawabku. "Ini mungkin berkesan sangat kejam, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Mengejar waktu, dipompa adrenalin, dan menghindari bahaya."

Ia tersenyum menahan tawa. "Kamu memang kedengaran bersemangat."

"Dan sekarang aku kembali hidup di London. Hidup yang membosankan."

"Semuanya memang bisa membosankan di sini," jawabnya sambil mengangguk tanda setuju. "Lalu apa yang terjadi sebelum kamu dipulangkan?"

Aku mengunci bibirku selama beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tertembak. Tapi bukan di kakiku."

"Di bahu kirimu?"

"Kamu hanya menebak."

"Tapi apakah aku salah?"

Tidak. Ia benar. Aku kembali menertawakan kekonyolannya. "Baiklah, aku serius sekarang. Kamu bukan peramal, jadi apa pekerjaanmu?"

Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu menatap keluar jendela. Aku mengembalikan senyumannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku belum menanyakan namanya. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan namaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Untuk saat ini, aku tidak merasa sendirian.

Saat itu langit sudah mulai gelap dan malam hampir tiba. Beberapa menit kemudian, taksi kami melambat, dan kami sampai di depan apartemenku.

"Aku turun di sini," kataku sambil mengeluarkan tongkatku. Dengan hati-hati aku turun dari mobil, lalu membayar supir taksi. "Apa tempatmu masih jauh?"

"Mungkin sekitar setengah jam dari sini," jawabnya. "Terima kasih sudah mau memberiku tumpangan."

"Tidak masalah," aku menyahut. "Tapi sebelum kamu pergi, aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa namamu?"

Orang itu kembali tersenyum dan tidak menjawab. Ia sering sekali tersenyum. Tampaknya ia sangat bahagia.

Apakah aku pernah bahagia?

"Namaku tidak penting," jawabnya. "Cepat masuk, di luar dingin."

Aku masih penasaran, tapi aku mengangguk dan berterimakasih pada si supir taksi. "Selamat sore," kataku kepada orang asing itu.

"Selamat sore, John."

Taksi itu segera melesat jauh. Aku berbalik untuk masuk ke apartemenku, lalu aku terhenti saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?

* * *

><p>Saat tengah malam hampir tiba, taksi yang tadi sore telah mengantar John pulang akhirnya kembali ke pangkalannya, menunggu giliran kerja berikutnya.<p>

Selama menunggu, supir taksi itu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ia menikmati segelas teh hangat bersama mereka dengan senyuman yang sedih.

Ia menceritakan kepada mereka kisah tentang salah seorang penumpangnya, seorang dokter tentara. Ia sangat hebat dan berani. Ia baru saja dibebastugaskan dan dipulangkan ke Inggris. Ia tampak kelelahan. Ia tampak kesepian.

Mungkin itulah mengapa ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ditulis untuk tugas Bahasa Indonesia. Tugasnya menulis cerpen berdasarkan sebuah kejadian sejarah yang nyata, so I thought, why not a post-war John character study? Awalnya mau saya jadikan AU tentang saat John bertemu dengan Sherlock, tapi kalau mendadak ada tokoh detektif di ceritanya, sebesar apapun cintaku sama fandom ini, ceritanya jadi kelihatan melenceng dari temanya. After all, ini buat tugas sekolah. Jadi endingnya begini deh. Ahahah. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sherlock adalah properti milik BBC (Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, etc.) diambil berdasarkan karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Tidak ada tujuan pelanggaran hak cipta. **


End file.
